Zero
by Moonfire14
Summary: Kenta is lost in a world without Ryuga and Zero is lost in a world with no memory of who he is. But why can all these people recognize him. And how can Zero turn from the one person who saved him. Rated T for minor violence, blood and character death. Set two years after metal fury. Better version on Archiveofourown. It would be on here but all my documents got deleted.
1. Prologue

**Today is such a great day and I'm so happy cause my eighth grade graduation was today and I have only one more day of school. So because of that I decided to finally type up my first Ryuga x Kenta story that I ever wrote on paper. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. And it is not as sweet as my other stories. I haven't quite finished writing it so I don't know if it will have a happy ending. I seriously have to much time on my hands lately. I was originally just going to rewrite it since it's an older story but I decided to post it. And please forgive any spelling mistakes. I am a terrible speller and I'm typing on a tablet so it's easy to make a mistake. Normally I go back and fix my mistakes but I may miss a few. Now onto the story. **

* * *

A green haired boy stumbled through the desert that would likely be his grave yard. He clutched at his stomach with a grimace. His left arm hung limply by his side, blood dripping from his fingertips.

He coughed and was shocked to see his own crimson blood stain the sand. It was the only color in a barren wasteland. The coughing ripped open a two week old gash across his stomach. The blood began to seap through his shirt, covering his hand in sticky wetness.

The fourteen year old stumbled and fell. If he could have chuckled he would have over the irony of the situation. Funny how he would die on the second anniversery of his friend's death.

But dieing now would break a promise he made to that freind. A promise to be stronger. Even if he had already furfilled his promise, he felt that he still owed something to the other boy.

With another grimace, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees before he forced himself to his feet. He took a few more labored steps before collaspeing again.

A familer shaded figure appered above. With diffculty he turned his head to see the figure and with what the young boy thought would be his last breath he said," R- ryuga..."

Then the boy passed out.

* * *

In a far away lab an older teen was opening his eyes for the first time he coud remember. He had the biggest headache but he couldn't lift his hand to touch his head because he was strapped to a metal operaring table. It was strange because he knew what everything was but the only thing he couldn't remember was anything about himself. The young man began to struggle against the bonds. The action caused choppy white bangs to fall over his eyes and he froze when a cold hand pushed them back to their starting place.

The tall, purple haired man attached to the hand chuckled.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" His voice sounded hoarse but he couldn't be sure if it was since he had no memory of it.

"You have been reborn," The man said as he patted the boy's knee through the thin sheet he had over his lower half that the white haired boy quickly realized was bare. " Your old name and life are now useless. Your new name shall be Zero, my pet. My name is Fairus. Let me explain how our relationship is going to work. I will give you the name of the beyblader to be removed..."

"Removed as in killed?"

"No. Not nesscerliy. Just injure the blader enough so he can't interfere with my plans and be sure to break the bey. You will go to sleep and when you wake up you will leave."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the reason you are here. And I know the thing you held closest to your heart when you were alive and I won't hesitate to kill that person. Now the blader you must take out is Yu Tendo. And deal whoever is with him; the eagle boy Tsubasa or that annoyance Kenta."

Fairus waved his hand over Zero's head and said,"Now sleep my pet"

Zero didn't want to but he found his eyes drooping shut anyway. When Zero was asleep, Fairus began to stroke the boy's bangs while murmering," Sleep my pet so that you may wreak havoc on my enimes.

* * *

Well there you go. In the next chapter the flashbacks begin. That's where most of the Ryuga xKenta is. Oh and the name of the first boy was not mentioned on purpose. My tablet's spell check actually worked through most of this story so there shouldn't be so many spelling mistakes. Hugs for alll!


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be posted until ttomorrow to mark the beginning of my summer break but due to unforseen events I had to stay home today so I decided I would post it anyway. Thank all of you who reviewed/followlled/faved. This chapter is a bit longer than the prologue.**

**To MidnightEclipse15: It tells you in the next chapter why Kenta was hurt in the beginning but i didn't really explain when i wrote it. Basiclly Kenta got ambused by really bad bladers and they roughed him up a good bit. I forgot to mention Fairus is one of my beyblade OCS. P.S. I like your pen name or whatever it's called.( still trying to get used to the terminology )**

* * *

/ Flashback/

"Hey Ryuga. I need to tell you something."

The young man in question looked up from the cooked fish he was eating. He had an almost intreged look in his eyes but with Ryuga you never could tell.

"I'm not traveling with you for Gingka anymore. I mean yeah I still want to help him and all but i'm traveling with you because I want to."

Ryuga's facial expression did not change but his amber eyes widened slightly. Where was Kenta going with this? Kenta to a huge bite of fish but didn't say anything more. The silence streched out as both boys finshed their meal. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It never was.

As Kenta was stareing thoughtfully into the flickering flame of their campfire, the boy tentivly asked," Ryuga, how old are you?"

Well that had came out of nowhere. Ryuga looked up from his hands and demanded," Why do want to know to know?"

" I'm just curious. You look like your like twenty three." ( A.N. Well maybe not that old but I really thought Ryuga was an adult until one of my hardcore beyblade friends told me Ryuga was still a teenager.)

"And you look like you're seven."

"I'm twelve! I'm just short!"

Ryuga's eyes widened slightly. Kenta was older than he first believed. Nethier one of them spoke but out of the corner of Ryuga's eyes he watched Kenta. The boy sat there watching the fire as he was lost in his thoughts. The fire danced in his chocolate brown eyes in an almost mesmorizing way. The green haired boy then yawned stirring Ryuga from the trance he had been in.

As the boys prepared to settle down for the night, Ryuga said," Seventeen"

"What?"

"You asked how old I was. Seventeen."

/End of flashback/

The green haired boy woke up panting and in a cold sweat. He found himself in a dark cave lit only by a small fire. The shaded figure from eariler was sitting in front of the flame. He had thought the person was Ryuga but even at this angle he could tell he had been wrong. This boy was smaller and not as well built.

"Hey you're awake," the boy turned toward the injured fourteen year old. The boy had topaz eyes that shone in the firelight and it surprised him that they were the same shade as Ryuga's.

"Are you the one who saved me?" He asked holding onto the pathetic hope Ryuga was still alive. And until he found concrete evidence contrary to that he would keep searching .

"Yes. My name is Ryuto. I'm a treasure hunter." ( A.N. I always struck me as odd how nobody in Gingka's group noticed how alike Ryuga, Ryuto looks. I dont't know how true this is but i read somewhere that Ryuto is Ryuga's little brother in the manga. I wish the creators of the anime had touched on that.)

"Kenta Yumiya," The green haired boy said as he attempted to sit up. A pain ripped through his stomach. Ryuto quickly leaped forward and gently pushed Kenta onto his back again.

"Don't move. You'll open the wound again."

Now that Ryuto was closer Kenta could see the similarities with Ryuga. Too many for it to be chance. Same face, same eyes, same white hair. He even had a red patch of hair even thougb it was on the side opposite of Ryuga's.

"You remind me of someone," Kenta suddenly said," You remind me of a freind. He's... gone now." Admitting Ryuga was dead somehow made it more real.

"You must be talking about my older brother Ryuga. People say we look alike."

"You do," Kenta said," Well thank you for helping but I have to get going now." Kenta tried to sit up ignoring the pain. Ryuto pushed him down again.

"The WBBA are coming to get you so stay put and behave."

Kenta dreaded having to face his friends again after nearly a year and a half with no contact execept for Yu. He had kept contact with Yu Tendo because as much as Kenta wanted to and as much as he tried, he just couldn't leave his life behind completly.

He moved his right leg in agitation and was surprised to find it bandaged at the knee. Kenta hadn't even noticed he had injured it.

Kenta's thoughts were drowned out by the sound of a helicopter. Gingka walked in the cave, a frown plastered on his face. Kenta closed his eyes before Gingka could see he was awake and start asking questions. He then felt two people lift him up.

* * *

Zero slowly blinked open his eyes. He sat up to see a mirror in front of him. His very pale silver hair fell in his face.( A.N it's paler than tsubasa's which in my mind means it's white.) Zero watched as his left eye changed from amber to icey blue. His right stayed stubbornly amber. It couldn't be normal to have an eye change color like that. He noticed that he was of moderate hight and quite well built. And now he actually had pants on.

Zero pushed himself off the the table, his bare feet connecting solidly with the cold floor. He shivered from the cold that seemed to come from ever corner of the room. Zero then spoted a small table with boots next to it and a stack of clothes on top of the metal table.

He slipped on a black vest and fastened it in the front. Then he clipped on the belt that was already supporting a lancher, bey pointer, and a contaner for the bey. Zero slipped a purplish bey into the holder. He thought the belt felt heavier than it should be he just shrugged it off. He slid on the black boots over the dark pants then slid his arms into a long white coat.

A door he hadn't noticed before opened on the far wall and he saw sunlight for the first time in who knows how long. Zero broke into a run, his footsteps surprisingly quiet for someone in boots. Who was this YuTendo? Whenever he thought of that name the image of a little blonde with vibrant green eyes formed in his head.

Zero didn't know where Yu would be but he feet seemed to lead him north. He tripped very ungracefully and decided after catching himself before faceplanting to walk. The wind began to blow and Zero laughed as he imagined how epic it would look if he fastened his coat around his neck and let it blow out behind him like a cape.

_I'm comeing for you, Yu Tendo_," Zero thought as his boots crunched fallen leaves under his boots almost meanceingly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I got a little lazy during Zero's pov so it may not be the best. Please review. I love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush

**Okay so there's a little bit of fluff yaoi in the beginning. And after this chapter the yaoi starts becoming noticable( nothing bad just a lot of kissing) so if you don't like yaoi don't read it. Simple as that and if you do read it even after the warning don't complain cause of your own stupidity. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

/ flashback/

Kenta pulled his arms and legs closer together to preserve what little body heat he had. The fire warmed his back but he didn't dare more closer for the risk of burning himself because of how close he already was to the fire. The green haired boy whimpered as he tried to compress himself closer together.

Kenta felt warm, lean arms wrap around him and lift him over the fire. He was layed down as hands undone his shoes and belt. Once they were off he felt warm fabic being laid on him and a warm body settling next to him.

Kenta opened his eyes to find himself laying next to Ryuga, snuggled under the older teen's jacket. If they had been sitting up, Kenta would have been sitting in Ryuga's lap and if he said that didn't feel weird he would be lying. Ryuga wrapped his arms around Kenta's stomach and pulled him closer. Kenta's head fit perfectly under Ryuga's chin. A little too perfectly if you asked Kenta.

" R-ryuga?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only doing this so you will stop whimpering and I can sleep."

Kenta smiled and relaxed into Ryuga's arms. He felt safe cause he knew that despite what Ryuga may tell him, the white haired teen would protect him.

/end of flashback/

"What's your problem, Kenta?," Gingka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I already told you. I left to go get more training. I that I would become stronger," Kenta said turning his head and hopeing Gingka would take the hint and drop the topic.

"No I know why you left. Stop living in the past. It's not your fault Ryuga died and almost killing yourself is not going to bring him back."

'Leave me alone."

"You guys!," Madoka lightly scolded them as she sat down in the chair next to Gingka. She looked down sadly and said," Kenta, the doctors say whatever cut you in the arm cut too deep into your nerves..."

Kenta had expected that. The cut could be seen from three sides of his arm. The bey had cut deeper than he had thought possible.

"They say your stomach and knee will heal with time but you will probably have a scar on your stomach."

He had known that when he fell off that cliff. Why was Madoka stateing the obvious things? Because she was avoiding something, he realized.

"Madoka just tell me. I'll be fine."

"The doctors say that you may never gain control of that arm again. And even if you do, you'll never beyblade again."

Tears filled Kenta's eyes. If he couldn't beyblade then he couldn't fulfill his promise.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Zero found his target. He hid himself behind a large tree as a small blonde boy skipped along the edge of the forest. A boy wirh shoulder length silver hair and amber eyes followed calmly after him. The little one giggled and the taller one smiled. The came close enough that Zero could make out faint murmers but no words. Was the silver haired one Kenta? No, Zero's mind told him that was Tsubasa but if that was then why was the image in his head of a boy with longer hair. Zero took the simple answer and decided the boy had cut it.

"Tsubasa, they would think you're a little fruity if you ever did that."

"Yu they already think I'm gay..." The rest of his sentence was lost to the wind. Tsubasa wrapped his arms around the tiny boy's body. Yu smiled.

Zero was tired of this little show of affection. He stepped out from behind his tree with his bey launcher raised.

Tsubasa let go of the boy and slightly stepped in front of Yu. Yu and Tsubasa pulled out their bey launchers. Zero pulled his ripcord as hard as he could.

* * *

**I definitely ship Tsubasa and Yu. They are just too cute. Their conversation was originally in this story but i took most of it out because it was very awkward. Just in case you want to know they were talking about styles of dancing. It almost broke my heart to do that to kenta.**

**And i realize i have not listed their ages yet.**

**Kenta Yumiya: 14 Gingka Hagane: 18 Madoka: 17 Yu Tendo:16 Tsubasa: 19 ( I will list the rest as the come along. Keep in mind this is two years after metal fury)**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Apostate

**WARNING: contains what could be considered slight yaoi in beginning. For those who don't know the word Apostate means traitor.( correct me if I'm wrong) Hope you enjoy this. For the next week I will probably be updating more frequently because I'm at my Nana's and have nothing better to do.**

* * *

/ FLASHBACK/

Kenta yawned and sat up, stretching. He was surprised to find that Ryuga was not there. It had been three weeks since the first night he had slept in Ryuga's arms. For the first couple days Kenta had continued to try and sleep on his side but he would always end up on Ryuga's side. Most mornings Kenta woke up before Ryuga and had to free himself from Ryuga's death grip.

Kenta pulled off his socks and laid them on top of his tennis shoes. He walked purposely to the nearby river. Might as well get a bath while he could. He gently pushed aside some branches revealing the clear blue river. Kenta didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He never did. The green haired boy had just slipped his shirt over his head when a familiar voice said,"Kenta? You're not usually up this early."

Kenta quickly turned around to see Ryuga. That's when Kenta noticed all Ryuga's clothes hanging on a nearby branch. Ryuga's words finally registered. What he said told Kenta what he had already suspected; Ryuga got up before Kenta and either went back to sleep or acted like he was asleep when Kenta woke up.

Kenta finally looked at Ryuga. Water dripped from Ryuga's white and red hair and sunlight glistened off his wet, dripping body. Kenta swallowed hard and forced his eyes not to wonder lower than Ryuga's face. What in the world was wrong with Kenta?

Kenta turned around and grabbed his shirt off the rock he had thrown it. He would just find another part of the river to take a bath even though that was the only completely calm part of the river.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kenta turned red. He couldn't explain what was going on in his head so he did what anyone would logically do in his situation. Kenta laid his shirt back on the large rock and slid off the rest of his clothes. He told himself that he had to do this. There was no other place to bathe and he really needed a bath. He took a big gulp and slid into the slightly chilled water.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Kenta sat up quickly in the hospital bed. He found it strange that he had been able to fall asleep at all because of his restless mind. The doctors must have knocked him out with painkillers. The green haired boy's shoulder was throbbing and his stomach stung.

The images from his dream came flooding back. He shook his head to clear it. Kenta laid back down and tried to get more sleep, but a large commotion outside in the hall prevented him.

Kenta swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He winced slightly as he put weight on his right leg. His leg suddenly gave out from under him. Kenta gave a startled cry as he fell forwards and he blindly reached for anything he could reach. His hand connected with the silver hand cart next to his bed.

Kenta used the cart to himself to the door. When he peeked out, he was able to quickly discover what was going on. The doctors were wheeling a very battered Yu down the hall. Tsubasa stood back at the beginning of the hall. His shirt was covered in blood as were his hands. It was impossible all the blood was his own.

Kenta gently put more weight on his leg again and it supported him but before he could walk to Tsubasa, the silver-haired teen noticed him. He mouthed the words' _I will talk to you later, Kenta.' _Kenta walked back into his room to wait for Tsubasa.

* * *

Zero groaned as he woke up to bright florescent lights. He couldn't remember anything that happened after defeating Tsubasa and Yu. He groaned again and forced himself into a sitting position. His head felt like lead and he was against moving at all.

On a small table next to him lay a stack of thick folders. Zero reached out and grabbed the top one. The name on the tab read _Yu Tendo._ He opened the folder. It contained a paper with the boy's picture and profile. The picture had a red X over it. Zero flipped to the other pages. They were records of all the battles the boy had ever taken part in. Zero placed the folder next to the stack and picked up the next one.

The label said _Chris. _Zero looked through the rest. The names on them were; King, Tithi, Dynamis, Aguma, Yuki Mizusawa, Kyoya Tategami, Kenta Yumiya, and Gingka Hagane. The folder with Gingka's had a note in it that said he would be the last to fall. Zero looked through the other folders searching for his next target. He opened the folder with the name Tithi and immediately put it aside. The person was just a kid and Zero would rather fight them later if he had to. The next folder to be laid aside was Kenta's. He flipped through the rest until deciding on Aguma.

Zero read the file and when he put it aside, he wondered how and when he would get out of that blasted room. As if reading his mind, the wall slid aside to reveal the hidden door there. Zero was on his feet and out the door as quickly as he could. He heard a hiss as the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

**I feel terrible about what I did to Yu. He's one of my favorites. Hope you liked this chapter. And to anyone wondering about Zero; His past or at least the gang's suspicions is revealed in the next chapter. And about whether or not Zero is Ryuga. I am not going to tell. It is revealed later. He could be Ryuga or he could be an OC I made to look like Ryuga. Please review and you get a cyber cookie. Also if you know the last names of the legendary bladers that I didn't list one for than please let me know.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Attainable

**Okay so there will only be probably one or two more chapters after this. Zero's past/ identity will be most likely be revealed in the last chapter.** **I haven't wrote this chapter on paper yet so sorry if it sounds rougher than the other chapters. Oh and I'm done with the Yoai warnings. This is a yaoi story. Deal with it. I will probably be changing the rating to a lower one cause I decided to take out some scenes cause I have something different planned now. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

/FLASHBACK/

It was a particularly cold night and Kenta found himself snuggling closer to Ryuga. He rolled over and buried his face in Ryuga's chest. It was warm. Warm enough to keep most of the cold out. Ryuga was gently breathing against Kenta's short green hair. Ryuga unconsciously squeezed Kenta tighter. Kenta gasped into Ryuga's neck.

Ryuga opened his eyes and looked down at the small boy in his arms. Kenta hid his face in an attempt to keep Ryuga from figuring out Kenta was awake because Ryuga was not the most pleasant when someone woke him up.

Kenta felt fingers ghosting along his sides before applying a little more pressure. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Ryuga continued to relentless attack Kenta until he was writhing under the tickling.

Kenta was sure that his face was red by the time Ryuga let him go.

Ryuga chuckled than said'"You look cute with your face flushed like that."

Kenta's jaw dropped. That was so unlike Ryuga. Kenta didn't know how to respond so he went with his second choice." Ryuga! Why did you do that?"

"You woke me so I had to punish you."

Ryuga laid back down and motioned for Kenta to join him. Kenta crawled over to Ryuga and started to lay down like he normally did; facing the fire with his back to Ryuga, but to his surprise Ryuga pulled Kenta face first to him. Kenta buried his face gratefully in Ryuga's warm chest. Kenta gave a light content sigh before he fell asleep. If the boy had a choice he would probably never leave Ryuga's warm, comforting arms.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Tsubasa entered Kenta's room silently. The look on his face was a look that should have been on the face of a hundred year old man. It had been an hour since the doctors wheeled Yu in and Kenta suspected that not a single minute of that was easy for the tall boy standing in front of him, looking like he had long been defeated and lost all his will to go on. That look made Kenta worry for his best friend.

"Is Yu okay?"

Tsubasa sat down in the chair next to Kenta's bed before answering," The doctors managed to stabilize him but he hasn't woke up yet."

Kenta felt a flash of anger. Who would dare hurt his best friend like that. The fourteen year ground out the words," Who did this?"

"Ryuga."

The world froze and Kenta slowly said," R-ryuga?"

"Don't get your hopes up Kenta. He wasn't an exact match. He had no red in his hair and his right eye kept changing colors. He may have worn clothes similar to Ryuga's but even if he was Ryuga, he's definitely not the one we remember. He not our friend anymore. If it was him than I don't think he even remembers us."

Kenta didn't hear half of what Tsubasa said. It was possible that Ryuga was alive. Isn't that what he had been searching for the whole time?

* * *

Zero had defeated Aguma after a drawn out battle. Next on his list was Dynamis.

* * *

It had been almost a month since the first sighing of the boy who was possibly Ryuga. More bladers had come up injured by him. Aguma. Dynamis. Chris. King( that one had caused Masamune to quickly head to Greece). Kyoya. Yuki. And now Tithi. Madoka had already realized that the legendary bladers were the ones that were being targeted and had advised Gingka to lay low. But Gingka being Gingka had thrown caution to the wind.

Yu was awake and Kenta's stomach had healed and he could almost walk without limping. Unfortunately he still couldn't use his arm and had to keep it in a sling. Kenta kept pushing himself. He told himself that beyond a doubt that he would get tried his best to launch a bey again. Madoka caught him once and chewed him out about ripping open closed wounds. After that Kenta had to cut back on how often he did so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Zero sighed as he ran a hand through his white hair. He had put this upcoming battle for too long. It was Kenta's turn to fall. And there was nothing Zero could do about it.

* * *

Kenta heard a loud crash from outside. He heard running feet as everyone headed outside to see what had made the noise. Kenta limped out the door and out to the courtyard. There stood a tall white haired teenager. He looked angry but not at anyone particular. Tsubasa had been right he looked like Ryuga but at the same time he didn't.

"Where is Kenta Yumiya?," The teen demanded.

"Here," Kenta said stepping through the crowd until he was standing about five feet from the white haired boy.

* * *

**There will most likely only be one more chapter and the next chapter will be sad. Review please*gives puppy dog eyes* P.S. If anyone reading this could do a Masamune x King story I would love that person to death. I would write my own but I have trouble writing King's and masamune's pov and the couple needs more love. I've only found one for them.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Au Revoir

**Last chapter!:D I don't think I'm good with sad scenes but bring the tissues just in case**.

* * *

Zero looked at the boy in front of him. The boy wasn't worth fighting. He was already injured yet he stood strong.

"You're already injured. I'm not going to fight you,"Zero said as he turned to leave.

"Ryuga," the boy said. Zero turned back to face the boy. This was a new for him. Someone had called him by name. Albeit by a name he didn't now but still a name. This boy could know who he was. The theory was even more likely when he factored in the fact that he had a perfect mental picture of the boy and a strong feeling when thinking about him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Please remember me. Please," The boy pleaded as tears began to fill his eyes.

Images began to fill Zero's head. The image of the boy crying and pleading with him in front of a small fire. The boy laughing, smiling, even blushing.

He wasn't Zero. he was Ryuga Kishatu and this boy was the only thing in his life he loved. He gently embraced the crying form.

"Kenta," He whispered into the green haired boy's ear. Kenta pulled back slightly before smiling at Ryuga. He threw his one good arm around the white-haired teen's neck and hugged him tighter.

"Kenta... I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sorry to break the love fest but it's time I take back my pet," An unwanted voice interrupted. Ryuga turned to Fairus( I almost forgot about him).

"I'm not your pet anymore," Ryuga growled out in his normal manner.

"Well than you're of no use to me now. You did most of the dirty work so there's really nothing keeping me from killing you," At that the man pulled out a beylauncher, attached a bey to it, and launched sraight at Ryuga.

* * *

Kenta didn't even think he just did. He leaped in front of Ryuga and spread his arms and legs protecting the teen.

Time seemed to slow down as the bey struck Kenta in the chest. Blood dripped from the wound as the bey stopped spinning. Kenta cried out as blood spurted from his mouth and he sank to his knees. Ryuga caught Kenta as the boy fell. He watched as the light faded from the brown eyes.

Tears gathered at the corners of Ryuga's own eyes as he closed Kenta's.

He would kill Fairus. Ryuga grabbed the elder man by the throat and squeezed. He felt the pale throat collapsing under his hand and he thought he may have heard Gingka call out to him to stop but he was detached from the world. The only thing worth living for was laying dead on the ground. With a grunt he threw the dead body of Fairus aside and walked into the distance. He would find new purpose or he would die trying.

* * *

**I'm happy enough with the end. And I'm even more happy that I finished my second multichaptered story on here. :) Please tell me what you think. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed.*glomps everybody*Also if anyone has an idea for another story for me let me know cause I'm out of ideas. I do have some conditions though:  
**

**They can not have hyoma,king, or masamune. (I don't like Hyoma and the reason for the other two is in the previous chapter). It can have pretty much any pairing although I do write yaoi better. It can be any genre.**


End file.
